


Waffles and Pancakes

by RavenclawRiter



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Because Spot deserves some love, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this in like an hour, M/M, Race is a Hamilton nerd and no one can convince me otherwise, also making out, im sorry, my summary is trash, present day, spot loves his boyfriend, sprace, they love Hawaii five-0, this is my second fanfic I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawRiter/pseuds/RavenclawRiter
Summary: It’s Spot and Races anniversary, and race wants to do something special.~~~~~If your mind just went where I think it went, get yo mind outta the gutter.





	Waffles and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this account and my first one ever was trash. Please give me some constructive criticism, bc I can’t edit. Also this isn’t edited and I wrote this in like an hour. Sorry.

Race couldn’t sleep. It was 5 five in the morning. He could feel Spots arms wrapped around him, and his breath on the back of his neck. He felt safe, yet he couldn’t sleep. It was his and Spots three year anniversary, and he had planned out a nice dinner date, but he didn’t feel like it was enough.

He wanted to stay in bed and cuddle with Spot, but his instincts were telling him to get up and find the ingredients for waffles, pancakes, bacon and eggs, so he did. He figured that it would be a good idea to surprise Spot with his favorite breakfast. So he got up, careful not to wake Spot.

In their tiny apartment kitchen, he shuffled around stuffing earbuds into his hears and starting his Hamilton playlist. getting out flour, sugar, eggs and all the ingredients for waffles and pancakes. The waffles would take longer than the pancakes, so he started mixing up the ingredients. Not three hours later he had finished the waffles and pancakes, so he moved on to the eggs and bacon.

He had finished making his egg and was moving on to Spots when he felt arms wrap around him from the back, and he turned his head and saw none other than Spot, looking up at him with the biggest heart eyes he had ever seen. 

“Hey baby, happy anniversary” Race said with a smile, “breakfast?” He asked, gesturing to the spread of hundreds of pancakes, waffles and bacon. “Your egg will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Happy anniversary.” Spot whispered, not moving or loosening his grip on Races waist. “Forget about the egg, can we just eat, please?” He said, looking up at Race with his signature grin and puppy dog eyes. 

“Spottie, I already made my egg...” he responded with a groan. Spot pouted, sticking his lower lip out. “But since you asked so nicely... I guess we could just share the one I already made.”

“Yay!!” Spot exclaimed and jumped up to give Race a peck on the cheek, then he ran over to the counter and started loading up his plate with waffles, pancakes, and of course, bacon. Race followed, but not before he ran back to their room and grabbed Spots favorite sweatshirt and pulled it over his head. 

Spot looked up at him as he reentered the room, “if you get any syrup or grease on that, you’re doing laundry this week.” He told him. Races only response was a nod as he dug into his bacon and waffle sandwich, a quirk of his that Spot just couldn’t understand no matter how hard he tried.

45 minutes later, when they had eaten almost all of the waffles and pancakes, they sat at the table, just looking at each other. “Thanks for making breakfast babe. You really didn’t have to.” Spot said. 

“You’re welcome, but it’s our anniversary, and I wanted to do something special for you, you deserve the world, so obviously, I made you waffles and pancakes.” He responded with a grin. 

“I actually really just wanted waffles, so this is perfect.” Spot said, as he got up and made his way over to the couch, Race followed. Sitting down next to Spot, clearly invading his personal space, but that had stopped being a thing two years ago.

Race put his arms around Spot, and gave him a kiss on the lips. “Can we just binge watch Hawaii Five-0 and make out until our dinner reservations.” Spot asked with a grin, already cuing up their favorite show. 

“That sounds perfect.” Race responded, already leaning in.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m thinking about doing a multiple chapter fluff/angst fanfic. Thoughts?


End file.
